Dark Confections
by gotta-love-acheron
Summary: first of a series of vignettes highlighting the relationship of Kael and her young lifemate Lexi. she is warm that soothe his darkened soul,the comforting presence that calms his fevered mind,the sweetness amidst all the bitterness in his life.
1. A bar of chocolate

**Dark Gifts: Bar of Chocolate**

_**Kael and Lexi**_

Kael Argotero looks like an avenging angel bringing with him the wrath of the heaven. He just finished his foray for the night. If he could still feel emotions, he would be very disappointed right now. His prey was no more than a fledgling of his kind. _They are turning so young, _he mused. It is always a wonder to him that he had hunted kinsmen who turned rogue that are younger than him. He had hold true to his race for eighteen hundred years and had hunted majority of those years alone. If there is anyone who should have turned long ago, it should have been him. He played with his long silvery-blonde hair and when those moss-green eyes glazed, he let himself be submerged with memories of times long past. His childhood was millennia gone now, and as adulthood came he had learnt to hunt those lost to darkness, to their own bestial natures, without hope of redemption, the vampire. He had been a hunter for centuries, more than long enough to see old friends lose themselves to the dark, to hunt old playmates who had given in to bloodlust, to feel its pull himself as the world faded around him and the kill became the only action to stir any feeling within him.

His is a dying race. He is a Carpathian, a creature of earth. With the blessing of his Prince, he traveled the world cleansing it from the undead taint. It was a grueling battle. Each rising is much more difficult than the last. He is more careful now in his feeding, fearing that the call of blood will entice him to cross the line that distinguish a Carpathian from a vampire. Only his unyielding honour and sense of responsibility to his race anchors him to this earth. He knows his power, he is too far gone to choose the dawn and leave this earth peacefully. If he turned, he feared that not even the _Dark One, _Gregori or fabled dark twins, Lucian and Gabriel can put him down. His only hope is to find his lifemate. He pities the woman that would be forced to be bound to him, he is no tamed wolf.

_Please, if anyone can hear me, please save my baby sister…she is all I have left..please…_a weak voice woke him from his reveries. He cursed. How could he let himself be absorbed with his own musing and become unaware of his surrounding? It was his first slip in a thousand of years. He followed the trail of the telepathic call and it led him to a quaint little house. He was about to turn back sensing no disturbance in this particular area when he caught the musky scent of fear, pain and hopelessness. He shifted into mist and entered the abode unannounced. What he saw made his blood boiled. A man towering over with a baseball bat on a mass of bodies in the corner. Two bruised and bleeding bodies!. _Children!_ The huddled masses were children, a boy not more than 12 years of age and another young child. He could not get a clear view of the other child since it was shielded by the older boy. If he would guess, the young child will be around 3 or 4 years old basing from the size of the body. He was angered. No, his is in rage. Later he would realize that he was not supposed to feel any of those feelings. His race valued their young and treasured them explicitly. To see to very young children cowering in fear due to abused is more than what he can take. Without hesitation he threw the man against the opposite wall with a loud crack. The body of the man slacked down dead in the floor.

_Don't come any nearer! _The words rang inside his head. Despite the weaken state of his body the mind-speaker continues to protect the little bundle in his arm. Kael knows that the young boy will not last any longer without his aid. _Calm, young one. I mean you and your sibling no harm. _He used his voice to bring calm and feed the young one's mind with trust and good intention. He felt the resistance of the boy grow weaker. He is not sure whether it was through his manipulation or the boy is more hurt that he first thought. _Heal her! She is dying..she is slipping from my hold. Heal her! I know you can. _He was startled by the knowledge he saw in those blue orbs. "I will take a look at your sister and then I will heal you. This I promise you". He said preparing himself to shed his own spirit and enter the young one's body. Healing in the way of his kind, from inside out, he healed every broken bone and internal injury before knitting the skin back. It was a painstaking task; he has to be meticulous in his inspection. When he returned from his own body, he swayed from the exertion but there is one more task left for him to do. It was the young boy's turn. It was amazing how the young boy was able to anchor the spirit of his sister despite his own battered body. It was truly an amazing feat; the young girl was so near to death that a slight falter in the young boy's resolve, her spirit will escape his grasp. "It's your turn, little one". He tried to reach for the boy. He can feel the lethargy that caught hold in his body. It is near dawn, his battle with the undead and healing the young girl, took a lot from him. He has to finish this quickly before his body shut down on its own. _There is no need. I know that I am dying..i had dreams of this happening. Thank you for coming into our aid. _The look on the boy's eyes is not that of a child but of a hardened warrior. He feels kinship to the boy. The young boy is an old soul. He can see it in the vast ocean of his eyes. There is knowledge hidden in those solemn eyes. "I can still heal you, young one. It is still in my power to aid you". _Do you not want to be healed just like your sister? To be free from abused you suffered and finally be the children you should have been. _He tried to convince the boy despite his waning strength even if in the back of his mind he knows that the child will not heed his offer.

He was gifted with a beautiful smile from the boy. _This is how it should happen, you have done your part when you healed my sister and now I will do my part_. I watched the boy helplessly as he give his sister the last of his life and energy. As I watched the young boy succumbed to death, I can not help but feel regret. _A name, young one. Tell me your name so that I can tell your sister how heroic her brother was. _

"Acheron". An almost quiet response.

"Take care of my sister, Kael. She is special. You'll see". Those were his last words. I would wonder later how he knew my name. As his eyes closed the sun rose in the horizon and I have no choice but to sleep the way of my people. My heart stopped and will remain like that until the next rising.

The next rising, Kael took care of the remains of the man who abused Acheron and his sister. If it were him, he would just throw his body away but decided against it. He also took care of Acheron's body. The boy deserves to have a good resting place. He chose a clearing in the forest and fashioned a plaque in memory of the young boy with ancient eyes. He vowed that he will bring his sister here so that she can say her goodbye to her brother. Kael headed to town to feed. He had to be strong enough to finish healing the young girl. Her body might be in good condition but the abuse as well as the trauma of near dying might be too much for her young mind. In his return to, he was assaulted by questions and memories that create more confusion than answer. He tried to gather his thoughts and figure out the mystery surrounding Acheron and to make plans what he should do with the girl. He is sure that both children had psychic abilities. His people has been looking out for these children, especially the female since it was found out that psychic women can be lifemates to Carpathians. This line of thought angers his beast. The thought of leaving the young girl in the keeping of other Carpathian couple though rational, left a bitter taste in his tongue. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a low moan from the little girl. He knows that the child is waking up and has a lot of questions, starting from the absence of her brother and this worries him since he knows next to nothing about comforting.

Green eyes meet cornflower-blue. The child's eyes were the color of tropical ocean waters, a dazzling turquoise color with flecks of gold within them that made them seem as two brilliantly cut jewels shining in the night. _It's the most beautiful color I have ever seen… Wait! How can I see the color of her eyes unless—!_ He closed his eyes at once, for not only was he temporarily blinded from the returning of full sight, colors he had completely forgotten about were returning at such a speed it was confusing his center of vision into near upheaval, but his mind and heart were also driven near madness, with emotions that he had only barely remembered through faint memories! The whole experience of sudden sensations drove him to his knees, his body struggling to adjust to the sudden changes in his body. Now, he understand the rage that he felt for the children's abused, the regret he felt in Acheron's passing and the distaste he felt in the idea of living the young child. Young child! A child for a life mate. The fate must have really love him or hate him. Giving him a lifemate at this point in time when he has no hope.

He suddenly felt the child's hand lay lightly on his face, as if afraid to touch him, but brave enough to try. Opening his eyes slightly, he could she her stunning azure eyes gazing at him in curiosity and worry.

"Are you my angel?"

"Your angel?"

"Yes, Ash said that if a wait patiently and keep on believing, my angel will come and take me away but I have been patient..and you—you took forever to get here! So are you taking me now? I have been patient, promise!". That was not the kind of introduction I imagined but it will have to do.

"Cara, do you know what happened to Acheron?" when she nodded, I could not hide my surprise.

"He told me that I won't be seeing him when I woke up and that I don't need to worry because he will never be truly gone, only invincible. He said that he will always be right here" pointing in her heart.

"Cara, what other things did Ach—Ash told you about?". I had to find out more about this child, not child, my lifemate.

"Ash said that you will come and I should not be afraid because you will never hurt me and you will keep bad men away..you will right?" how could you say no to those eyes.

I cleared my voice, "Yes, I will take care of you and I will protect you." she lunged into Kael and set her face on his shoulder and whisper, "Thank you. I was afraid that you will not want me..promise me that you will always be there..promise that you will always stay..please.."

"As long as you want me to, I will never leave you. Tell me cara, what is your name?".

"I'm Lexi, 5 years old, my favorite color is red, I want to be a nurse when I grow up…and—and oh, I love chocolates!"

Kael inwardly grinned. Who would have thought that a single question can be so informative? O, the joy of children. I watched her babbled for a few minutes, absorbing even the tiniest detail of what she is telling. Not much longer she is yawning and ner eyes were drooping.

"You are tired Lexi, go on and rest I would watch over you till you sleep and then I would have to go and feed".

"Feed?" she stood awake. Damn, that will create more questions that I can't answer right now.

"Here angel, I have some chocolates here if you are hungry. These are the last one that Ash gave me; you can have it, you don't have to leave!" She tightened her grasp on my shirt as if afraid if she let go I will disappear. Her tone was light but I can sense the apprehension and fear underneath her statement. Is she afraid that I will leave her? I already promise her. Then it dawned on me, of course, she just lost her brother and I'm the only one she has. I had forgotten that despite her easy acceptance of the changes around her, she is still a child who lost everything she is familiar with in a flash. However matured she seems to be she is still that, _a child._

"I will never leave you cara, I will always be at your side as long as you want me to. I promise you that" Kael swore that this child in his arms, his lifemate, will have everything she wanted. As long as she wishes it, she will have it.

" I will always want you with me, angel, just like I will always like chocolate." She handed me her chocolate, a sign of my promise and hers. Carpathians as a rule exist only on the blood of others. Food makes them ill, especially meat. He can force himself to eat but it will be uncomfortable and he will have to get rid of it as soon as possible. He took the chocolate from Lexi and unwrap it. It doesn't matter if he'll get sick. He could not disappoint those eyes who look at me expectantly.

Kael sighed. Things I do for you, lifemate. He bit on the dark confection expecting a revolting feeling but was surprised that it doesn't taste so bad. It is actually sweet and energizing, just like her. Each bite was like a burst of happiness, an instant heaven. There are nuts and nougats here and there, making some of the bites crunchy. Some bites leave a bitter after taste but the general experience takes out the bitterness of it. She watches me as I enjoy nibbling on the sweet, savoring each mouthful. When I was half way done, she smiled at me contented and finally succumbed to the call of sleep. As she closes her eyes, I imagine how our years will pass. I have no illusion that it will be smooth sailing just like the nuts and nougats those challenges will only add flavor to our journey. They might encounter misunderstanding and conflict that will make them bitter and estranged with each other. But he looks forward to those clashes because he knows it will only ignite the passion between them. Those clashes will enrich their relationship just like how the slight bitterness of chocolate emphasizes the richness of its flavor. Finishing the rest of the chocolate, he looked at his little Lexi. He has a long way to go but with her around he knows that he can endure. He wondered if this is what Acheron envisioned them to be. Her presence is enough to quiet the beast in him. She is the light to his darkness. The warm that soothe his darkened soul, the comforting presence that calms his fevered mind, the sweetness amidst all the bitterness in his life. She is that and more, just like chocolate.

Reference:

Feehan, Christine. Dark Symphony. New York: Penguin Books, 2003

Feehan, Christine. Dark Prince.  New York: Penguin Books, 1999

Christine Feehan #1 New York Times Bestselling Author. 18 March 2009. The Official Website of the Bestselling Author Christine Feehan. 31 March 31, 2009 .

**note. The setting and the Carpathian people are property of Ms. Christine Feehan from her book Dark series. I just adapted her idea and made the characters Kael, Acheron and Lexi.


	2. Chapter 2

The mist, thick and dense, darkened the evening sky, muting all sounds. The mountain sent a forbidding image to all who view but for him it was a steadfast guardian, overlooking his beloved charges. Protecting them from harsh winds and providing sanctuary to those that needs them. He now banks on to that protection, in the coming of trying times. As the mist clear, the echoes of the forest and the song of the night assault his senses. The ominous noise that the land reverberates put fear to any man. But he is no man. He is a Carpathian. The call of earth is most welcoming to him. He is finally coming home. It has been a long journey. Years of solitude has taught him many things and brought him to many places, but this land bathe his battle weary soul with its cleansing touch. A caress, a promise of nurturance and healing. This is his homeland. The valley, the mountains, the places of his youth, these memories he thought he has forgotten, brings him a different type of happiness. Happiness that can only comes from the knowledge that this piece of land is his haven, a place where he will always find a home, a place to belong.

The hunter plunged his fingers into the earth. The coolness washed over him, welcomed him. It had been too long since he felt the richness of their soil, felt its healing properties. It whispered to him of comfort, of peace. As much as he longed to rest into this soil and feel the warm embrace of the earth, he resisted. There is a right time for this. For now, his duty comes first. As the hunter fly over the ridge, across canopies and even sharp crevices with ease, his eyes, ever alert for any sign of disturbance made. He is no fledgling being lulled by the peace of his surrounding. He knows from experience that it only takes a moment for peace to turn complete chaos.

Kael, one of the ancients the previous prince, Vlad, has sent to purge the world of the undead taint. His voluntary exile made him spent the majority of his colorless world in his single-minded task of extinguishing the number of the vampire for his people. He had no illusion that he will survive his mission without meeting the dawn or heaven forbid, become the one he has been hunting for. He has no delusions then, that he will ever find his lifemate. In his mind, he is no longer worthy of having one. His hunts had left a permanent taint in his soul. Even in his unfeeling world, the only thing that still makes his stomach churn is the thought of tainting the light and the pureness of his lifemate with his unforgivable sins. And now, the warrior is coming home. He has heard Mikhail's call. He asked the ancient warriors to come home and join their people once again. He is also aware of the Carpathians current situation. Their people are heading off to another war. His people are fighting for survival. The battle is getting nearer and nearer to their shore. They will need each and every warrior they could get to fight off their undead enemies.

He knows the dangers that his race are facing right now. The vampires are banding together and are being headed by the mage Xavier. He also knows the plight of his people. Less and less female were being born to their race and even those few babe born to them die before their first year. More and more hunters are turning without lifemates to anchor him. It also reached him the assassination attempts on the current prince. He decided that now is the most opportune time to pledge his allegiance to his prince and fight along side his kin once again. But the deciding factor of his return lies on the precious cargo he held in his arm. His little lifemate slept through their travel. Her peaceful visage brought the calm to his troubled mind. He will not only fight for the survival of his race but more importantly, he fight to have a future he only dreamed possible. To that, he vowed to never fail.

Somewhere else, a celebration was being held, the naming ceremony of one of their people's children. The whole Carpathian race was up to their neck in their preparation for this one of a kind event. A child borne to them is a miracle in itself. Having two at the same time and females to boot is something everybody is looking forward to, especially now that their race is facing extinction. Every female lifemate found, each mated pair bonded and each children born sparks hope to every one's heart. All the females of their race are excited and eager to commemorate this event, in the chagrined of the males. A celebration this large invites trouble. With the large concentration of females and children, this affair is a strategic nightmare for all hunters. As much as they want to impose their will to their lifemates that this_ party_ is dangerous, they do not have it in them to actually pursue such conversation to their willful lifemates. Sleeping on couches when you can have a soft and warm bed with your lifemate is not a pleasing picture to envision. So despite the protests that are simmering in their mind, they held their silence and let their females order them about and just smile and do their bidding. After all, discretion was the better part of valor.

"Tell me again, why I agreed to this madness?. What were we thinking letting those female plan this, this—_party_". Gregori asked his prince/friend/father-in-law in obvious annoyance.

"What am I thinking? Let me see, I was thinking that I don't enjoy having my lifemate displease with me and have my granddaughters deprive from me by my daughter. Yes, it is pretty much the reason why I even agree to held this thing." Mikhail's dry response.

"You do know that you just sound so whipped right now? So much for being a prince when you can't even control your own wife. She definitely had you on her little fingers." Gregori replied in disgust.

"This is coming from someone who didn't even voice his disapproval when his own lifemate proposed this idea. Just one look from Savannah and you turned like tamed puppy with its tail between its leg. You are even worst than me, following the every word of his lifemate. Oh, how the mighty has fallen. Who would have thought that the _Dark One _, the boogeyman of our race reduced to a mere messenger by his lifemate."

Mikhail is secretly amused by the displeasure shown in his son-in-law's face. His jab and taunts made Gregori's mood much darker. As much as he agrees with Gregori's assessment of the situation, he can't help but feel that they are actually doing a right thing by celebrating the naming ceremony of her granddaughters. Their race has gone through a lot and a joyful occasion like this one might just do the trick and lighten the burden everybody is feeling. The Christmas party years back was a success despite the commotion that ensued afterward. He would also like to use this occasion to gather information from hunters abroad and once again commune with them about the recent happenings in their world. More and more ancients are turning up since he sent his call. Their knowledge is valuable and their allegiance means a lot to him.

Looking around the inn where the party is being held, his heart swelled. The laughter and the easy camaraderie around him washed away all his misgivings. Even the unmated hunters seem to be at ease with the festivities. Although all men are still on high alert, they all seem to genuinely enjoy themselves.

Mikhail tensed. There is something in the air. It screamed in his senses. Danger! As if as one, all the hunters tense and become prepared to what's to come. Mated hunters went over their lifemates while the females scenting the disturbance in the air as well as sense the alertness of the males, started to gather the children. The energy as well as the anticipation of danger is too much for Mikhail when he started to go to the door, Dmitri, Darius and Gregori beat him to it.

"It is too dangerous for you to expose yourself, leave this to us, we can handle our uninvited guest without much of a problem." Dmitri offered.

"Quite a boast you have there, young one. I do hope you lived up to what you are claiming, I hate being disappointed". Out of the darkness of the night, a shadow materializes in the gathering. Males created a tight circle around the women and children while hunters started to head out to the shadow, ready to defend and neutralize any danger. Gregori immediately took his place in front of his prince, alert to any attack.

The tension grew thick, palpable as everyone waited for what they all knew was coming, and a collective withdrawing of breathe went through the crowd when the dark figure began to emerge from the brightness. Kael was dressed in elegant, dark green robes, (not that they can see it under his dark cloak) which made his sparkling green-eyes stand out, and he was groomed impeccably. His long smooth silver hair tied in his nape, flowed over his shoulder and was elegantly styled. And his posture emanated power, confidence and dignity. He was beauty and power personified.

The apparition is a sight to behold. Even in their race where beauty is a given, the beauty of the stranger is otherworldly. It is more than his physical magnificence but more than that, it was his aura that drew them to him. Kael would have smirked to their reaction then but he held his serene façade in front of so many people's scrutinizing gazes.

"Greetings Mikhail, pardon my unannounced entry. I am afraid that in my old age I have forgotten the necessary code of conduct when entering an abode." His greeting has shaken off the enthrallment of his entry. The hunters were once again alert and the females wary while the ancient were amaze with the realization that it was impossible for this stranger to enter their gathering without invitation. The stranger's hint in his greeting is a testament of his power. It takes one so powerful to enter a dwelling without permission from the inhabitants; even the most learned from their race was not able to do what this stranger has done. This knowledge creates an unsettling feeling in the pit of their stomach.

Mikhail in his attempt to control the situation, addressed their uninvited guest, "It seems that you have us in a disadvantage, you obviously know of us yet we no nothing about you". Mikhail hopes that their "guest" is not in league with the vampires. With his obvious display of skill, it will be hard-pressed for their warriors to beat this stranger. There is also something in the man that made him wary to be his enemy, like a kinship or deep-rooted respect.

_Mikhail, this one is powerful. Lucian and Gabriel told me that he is familiar to them but can't pinpoint how and when. If I would guess, I think he is one of the ancient that your father has sent._ Gregori send this information to him while completely blocking off his view of the stranger.

_Let us hope you are correct, my friend. I am uneasy with the thought of fighting him. I hope that he is an ancient that have heard our called and had not yet turned. _ Mikhail replied while sidestepping from Gregori's shadow and facing head on their guest.

"It is nice to know that despite the rapid changes that are happening around us, there is still something that will always remain the same. The Daratrazanoff clan will always stand beside the prince." Kael looks at Gregori, Lucian, Gabriel and Darius with approval.

"The Dragonseekers who will always stay true to their nature and serve the best way they can for the good of all Carpathians." Turning his eyes to Dominic with knowing eyes.

"And the most important task of all hunters is to protect the prince, the women and the children are still being held sacred by _our_ race". Drinking in the picture of the gathering, reminding him of what he is fighting for. He has to give Mikhail the credit of keeping their race intact and surviving. Finally, he can see the proof of their hope. Their race is striving and in its core are women and children. He can see how much effort their race is putting up just to make sure that these children will have a safe haven in the arms of his people. This will certainly do for his plan.

"I have come here in peace." Reverting once more his gaze to Mikhail. " I am one of the ancient that your father, Vlad sent to bring justice to those who turn back from our race."

"You are familiar to us but I can't seem to put a name to your face. We haven't heard about you either, even from other ancient you are unknown." Lucian interrupted.

"I am not surprise that you haven't heard about me. I never did try to contact any of our race in my travels. This is the first time for about a millennium that I have been in the presence of another Carpathian. I am much older than Lucian and Gregori, I supposed that is the reason why they have never known me."

"I think I know who you are ancient one." Dominic comes forth from the shadows. "Silver hair and moss-green eyes not unlike my own was the trait of your clan. I never thought that I will witness your return. You and I are the same; we are the last men of our line."

Dominic knows this man. He is as much legend as his whole line. Dominic's line and his has always been close. Their lines has crossed for so many times that they are almost one line. This man is no vampire. Dragonseeker's blood runs through his blood and it showed in his eyes. He will never turn. He offered his arms to Kael in welcome.

"Welcome warrior, friend and brother. Your presence has been missed and your return bring honor to your line and mine. I am happy that I stand before an Agrotero once again." Kael returned the greeting. It feels good to be among his kin once again.

"Argotero? The line that is most revered for their great connection with nature and clan of fighters. It was thought that your line died out since your line were the primary hunters and even lifemated once continues to hunt, and the wars diminish your numbers to none. Even during the reign of my father only stories of your line were passed on." Confusion was clear in Mikhail face.

"Now I remember who you are. You were the shadow hunter. Only the Vlad and Marcus (I don't know the name of Gregori's father so bear with me) were privy of your goings. It was said that after Marcus you were the other advisor of Vlad. You disappear almost the same time as Vlad sent out the hunters. No one knows what your orders were or even your face. The only known thing about you is your loyalty to Vlad and incredible skills in warding and spells. It was speculated in our time that the sacred council chamber were warded and spelled by you. I remember Vlad called you Kael the Hunter." Vikirnoff added with no small amount of awe.

Mikhail strode toward Kael with the intention of welcoming him when Gregori moved to intercept, it reminded all the hunters that despite Kael's lineage, he is an ancient who had not sworn his allegiance to Mikhail. He might have served Vlad in the old days, but had only returned recently. Jacques and Darius followed insuring protection. They would not take chances with the life of their prince however trustworthy Kael seems.

Kael concealed his approval behind his nonchalant countenance. He clasped Mikhail's forearms and said, "I would swear my allegiance to you, if it is your wish." He then dropped to one knee. "I offer my life for our people. I pledge my loyalty to you, with our people as my witness, I offer you my blood." Mikhail solemnly answered the pledge, "As the vessel of our people, I accept your sacrifice." Taking Kael's blood so that he can find him anywhere and anytime. The blood-bond made Kael vulnerable. Should he choose to turn vampire, he could easily be tracked.

As the tension disperse from the gathering, the women final relaxed as the men ease their stance. Raven broke away from the group and approach her lifemate.

"Mikhail, I m sure that Kael is tired from his travel. If you want Kael you can join in our festivities." Raven smile and it further diffuse whatever strain left from Kael's abrupt entrance. "Our home is your home, Kael. Let us adjourn to the den and leave these females to their revelries." Mikhael offered.

"I'm sorry but before I join you, I would like to address the reason why I have sought our homeland." Looking at the females, Kael addressed them. "Forgive me for my impertinence; I came here to require the help of our females." His announcement was met by different responses from the crowd. The pose of the male turned from relaxed to alert while the females held curiosity in their gaze. It is unusual for a male to seek help to any female and to address them directly was something that is frown upon, especially the lifemated ones. _Are we wrong in deciphering his intention, Mikhail. Is he a danger to our female as we first thought?_ Gregori demanded. _Be calm Gregori, I sense to hostility from him, only honesty and genuine need._

"Tell us, Ancient One. What do your require that you have to address it to us, by- passing the hunters and our prince. What is so dire that you do not seek their help and turn on to us?"

"Back in the old days when our females are numerous and that hunting the undead is not a matter of gender but skill, a lot of hunting couple has to entrust the care and protection of their children to their nearest kin or to other mated couple to continue to their task of hunting vampire." Kael let what he said sink in to the mind of all that gathered there.

"Why am I telling you all these?." He paused and in a strong voice. "I would like to appeal to the women of our race to adapt the same notion. I have a child under my protection. Her only kin has passed on not many days ago. Her brother left her in my care but I am a hunter and know nothing in caring for a child. I would like to find her a home with her own people but as much as I have seen, human has no care for their young. They abuse and neglect them, unlike our people who valued our children with tenacity. What say you sisters? Will you answer my call?


End file.
